vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Order of the Blitz Dämonen
Current Status As of Late 2019, the group was disbanded under direct orders from Gen.Lt. Hanzier. The reasons to this day, remain unknown and no one except the Gen.Lt. knows for sure. Then members of the Blitz Dämonen have since gone their own ways, with Hanzier taking a 4 month hiatus from the VRChat and its community. As of the status of EmberNiiSan, he wasn't that active on the group, and didn't really bother with the dismemberment of the group. Description The Order of the Blitz Dämonen is a VRChat RP group consisting of several Wehrmacht and Nazi German enthusiasts. Everyone in the group shares this interest, but are not genuine Nazis or sympathizers, only fascinated by the uniforms, military tactics and weapons of the Reich. Any nazi imagery that is used is simply there for RP and authenticity purposes, none of it is meant to offend or harass anybody. History The group was created on the 20th of January, 2019. The group was created on the foundation of its principles. Specifically, the three principles, which are: Secrets are none, we operate as one. Evaluate all, discard what is wrong, carry out what is right. Keep relations concise and insubstantial, plan to kill all you know. The three principles were created by Gen.Lt. Hanzier, whilst the groups roots and members were eventually assembled by EmberNiiSan. The group has tried to distance itself from the Reich's formalities, and is actively seen resisting the policies of the oppressive Nazi regime. This resistance can be seen in their shoulder patch, where stars are prominent instead of the German Iron cross or any other insignia. The stars on the custom insignia are meant to represent a defiance to Nazi ideology whilst the eagle represents a still-present loyalty to Germany. In early 2019, the group semi-merged with another, similarly based group, known as the DAC, lead under General-Red. The group also opened up diplomacy and agreed to end hostilities with the Waifu groups along with the more controversial groups. In mid-2019, Gen.Lt. Hanzier met with the leader of REDACTED, General REDACTED, to end hostilities and tension between the group. This tension arose when Hanzier had allegedly given secrets of REDACTED to opposing forces in an attempt to resist Nazi grasp over Europe. These allegations however were misinformation, and was quickly debunked with evidence. Lore After being demoted from Generaloberst to Generalleutnant due to his failure in the Battle of the Presrom, he was tasked with creating a battlegroup capable of punching through enemy lines with lightning speed. Due to this failure, he was put in the command of General Karlus, putting him under his command. After collecting his best officers and soldiers, Gen.Lt. Hanzier created "Durchbruchstrupp 2771" (Breakthrough Squadron 2771). This squadron was small in size, but to be trained in a high standard. The unit took 7 months to prepare for combat, and during said time was trained under intensive supervision of the Gen.Lt, to ensure that all troops were fit for the type of combat the group was going to face. During training however, an incident occurred where some of the troops were discontent with their treatment, and broke into the base's arsenal and stole arms, barricading themselves. This became known as "Der Vorfall von Anton". Der Vorfall von Anton Popularized now as "Der Vorfall von Anton," the incident occurred some time around 17:29. 17 men are armed inside the armoury, and have barricaded themselves in an attempt to establish themselves as a rivalling force, and to increase their rights. The SS were called in and immediately took control, laying plans and schemes to infiltrate the building. Negotiations broke down, but neither side could come to a consensus, and so the SS was forced to take action. The rebels, now known as "Dämonen Mörder" were lead by a Gefreiter named "Anton Kleiner". 2 hours after the SS arrived, they called in a "special supply squadron". This squadron was carrying a form of Zyklon B gas that was concealable and easier to deploy, contained in a small cylindrical gas tank. They began pumping the gas into the armoury through the ventilation system, which were barricaded against intruders but not for gas pipings. The SS did this without notifying any base commanders, and consequently, Gen.Lt. Hanzier was furious to discover his men were gassed like animals. Due to his reputation and role however, the SS had no apologies to do, as their orders were commanded strictly by top ranking members of the SS whom had free-roam on the situation. Operation Opmin The first of many operations carried out by the squadron, Operation Opmin was held in Northern France, in an attempt to slow down the allied advance. The premise and task was to simply cut down enemy supply lines whilst also engaging in combat. What makes this operation special however, was the fact that the squadron had no special rear-line training, and were simply equipped with allied uniforms. Soldiers of the squadron were taught English, but not to speak it very well, but how to hide their accents. This gave them an edge in allied lines, and all encountered allied soldiers suspected nothing. Fighting began after the entire squadron was discovered by an allied Major that had been looking through his records. He had realized that the Allied uniforms that the squadron were using belonged to a unit that went M.I.A weeks prior. Weapons of the squadron were also suspicious, as though they claimed they were "captured", logistics command has never been contacted about the weapons. Fighting broke out after the squadrons informant in the high command listened in on the Major's discovery. Despite taking heavy initial casualties, the squadron were able to defeat the MP squadrons stationed, and in fact had done so without alerting any nearby patrols or outposts. The squadron hid the dead bodies of the allied soldiers, stealing their uniforms and weapons and essentially disguising themselves as holders of the outpost. This captured outpost began disrupting allied supplies and logistics by destroying routes, cancelling scheduled resupplies, hijacking supply trucks, and assassinating commanding officers. After weeks of constant sabotage and disruption, the squadron were recalled back to headquarters and were promptly commanded to leave. The squadron burned down the outpost's supplies and buildings, and dropped burnt weapons and fake bodies around the camp's MP stations. This was to give an illusion that an "enemy" squadron had come and burned down the area and its essentials. Overall, the operation was viewed as an absolute success with a very minimal casualty to work done ratio. The group was given an official citation, and Gen.Lt. Hanzier was given more independence for his group. Operation Nestfeuer Known to many soldiers as "The eagle strikes back", this operation was the biggest failure of the squadron, attaining an estimated 2000 casualties whilst killing only 200 allied soldiers. The operation was originally created to (again) disrupt allied supply lines in order to halt the advance on the Siegfried line, however due to mismanagement and borderline chaos on high command, the squadron were left with discoordinated commands and tasks. Not much is known about this operation aside from the casualty count (est.) and the time and location of occurrence. Currently, only high ranking personnel are allowed to view details of the document, classified as Klassifiziertes Dokument V3-299-11. This document is rumored to have been shipped to Switzerland, to assure no one can access it further. Operation Große Hund Originally designed to destroy an allied command center in Northern France. The group was constantly tasked with assignment after assignment, some going beyond their assigned resources and planning. This overstretching of the unit became its biggest challenge yet, and eventually Allied forces (mostly Free French and British soldiers) managed to find the frequency that the Unit was using. This resulted in the capturing of one of the group's NCOs, Unteroffizier REDACTED. The group soon discovered the Allied plans and began using their own cracked code to set up ambushes. This happened several times, so much so that the allied commanders compared it to "A dog chasing its own tail". When the operation was finally closed however, the Allies managed to capture 2 more soldiers in the unit, both of which committed suicide shortly after capture to avoid interrogation. The captured NCO was later sent to a camp in Canada, where he would be freed after the war ended. The Germans heard of the naming given by allied high command, and finalized the operation as "Große Hund", (Great dog). Category:Articles Still Underconstruction Category:Military RP Groups